


Visitors

by Wolfgang_Amadeus



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Don't worry, F/M, Hallucinations, M/M, Madness, Newmas - Freeform, after TDC, it will get better, new, set in paradise, surprise, tagging, tdc spoilers, this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgang_Amadeus/pseuds/Wolfgang_Amadeus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FIRST CHAPTER IS NOT FINISH. I ACCIDENTALLY PUBLISHED AS I AM NEW. PLEASE DO NOT READ IT. </p>
<p>After Thomas and the Gladers, as well as Group B, arrives in Paradise, they start to build a community of their own. It's just like in the Glade, but without the Maze. WICKED is still watching over them, but they can't interfere anymore.</p>
<p>For Thomas, Paradise isn't Paradise without the three most important people. He thought that he survived for them, but he survived because of them. He becomes depressed and Brenda can't help him. He still helps the others to build and run the community, but Thomas always falls into the void of depression. He starts to hallucinate. He starts seeing Newt and a girl he doesn't know. They're always at each other's side. He doesn't know what's real in Paradise anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visitors

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is my first story! If you like my story, please feel free to comment because I gladly appreciate it. This is set after The Death Cure and the Gladers are in Paradise. In this story, there is an original female character called Rosa and she is named after Rosalind Franklin, a scientist.
> 
> Enjoy!

_'Did I shoot him?'_

Thomas. He was having different thoughts. His mind debated whether he shot _him_ or not. So much had happened and those events were implanted in his mind; Gally was controlled and stabbed Chuck, Newt was shot by him and Teresa, who sacrificed herself to save him. Was he special? No. He was WICKED's testing hamster because he reacted quickly to the Trials faster than any _subjects_.

He sat calmly under the shelter of the leaves that blocked the sunlight. His back was against the thick bark of the huge tree, watching the Gladers build huts and toilets and a cafeteria. The girls were gathering sticks, stones and logs to create the fire for the night, celebrating their success of making it to Paradise, as well as, thanking the others who didn't make it -- because without them, they wouldn't have made it here. He eyed the community carefully. There was Minho, who recovered fast from his injuries, and Gally, who was constructing huts. Frypan, who was tidying up his cooking area and Harriet and Sonya helping out each other with their task.

He diverted his eyes to the beach. It had white sand, and clear water and was parallel to deep forests. It wasn't explored yet, but Jorge, Brenda and the former Runners were planning to go through it.

 

 

 


End file.
